


Daddy's Lines

by Jathis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Papa has lines all over his face. She wonders where they came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Lines

She sat quietly at the table, watching as her father cut his rare steak into manageable chunks for a late lunch. He was mindful of the blood that spilled with each motion of the knife, ensuring that none of it spilled onto the white tablecloth. When he was finished, the knife was set aside and he ate with his hands, humming softly to himself as he did so. Occasionally he would stop, sucking blood and juice from his fingers noisily before picking up another piece. Sometimes the way he ate reminded her of how their neighbor's dog Zeus ate his meals. He had made sure that her own lunch was a less bloody affair; a peanut butter and honey sandwich.

Her mother was out shopping, giving her and her father some alone time together. She always liked it when she and her father got alone time. He told such wonderful stories about the places he had been and what all of her uncles and her aunt had done when they were younger.

“Papa?” Victoire asked, shifting in her chair.

“Hm?” he asked, looking over at her, thumb in his mouth.

“Why are there lines all over your face?” She watched as her father's eyes widened briefly and she wondered if she had asked the wrong thing. She squirmed a little in her chair, looking down at the ground. Maybe she could apologize before he answered? “I...uh...”

“Do they scare you?” Bill softly asked her.

She hesitated a moment before shaking her head. “No, they don't scare me. Sometimes I see people stare at them though,” she added. “I want to tell them to stop but Mama said that was rude but then _she_ started yelling at them in French.”

Her father laughed at that, the numerous lines on his face becoming distorted from the action. “That sounds like something your mother would do,” he said. He reached over the table, taking her hand into his own. “When you are older I'll explain it to you, okay? For now all you need to know is that your mother and I needed to fight against some very bad people and that's where I got these scars from.”

“The same people who took away the Uncle Fred that Uncle George talks about sometimes?”

“The same people,” he said with a nod. He sat quietly, watching as his daughter considered his words. An idea came to him and he smiled again. “Hey!” Victoire looked up at him. “After lunch, how about I show you some old photo albums your grandmother gave to me?” Her face lit up at the suggestion and he nodded down to her sandwich. “Finish your food first.”

Bill watched as his daughter tore into her sandwich happily, shaking his head in fondness.

 


End file.
